2011/August
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of August, 2011. Aug 1 The View :Main article: The View Interview 8-1-11 The View 004.jpg 8-1-11 The View 005.jpg 8-1-11 The View 006.jpg 8-1-11 The View 007.jpg Leaving 8-1-11 The View 002.jpg 8-1-11 The View 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit, a handbag and shoes by Salvatore Ferragamo (Fall 2011). *Hair by Frederic Aspiras and makeup by Tara Savelo MTV Studios : Main article: MTV Video Music Awards, Eric Johnson Inside 08-01-11 MTV News 001.jpg 8-15-11 Eric Johnson 008.jpg Leaving August1-2011-NYC-VMA.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Tom Ford (Fall 2011) and sunglasses by Sunettes ("White Widow"). * Hair by Frederic Aspiras and makeup by Tara Savelo Aug 6 At Britney Spears‘ 'Femme Fatale' Tour in Atlantic City Attending Britney Spears' concert in Atlantic City (06-08-11).jpg 8-6-11 Attending Britney Spears Concert 002.jpg 8-6-11 Attending Britney Spears Concert 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears leggings by Forever 21 and a belt by Versace. Aug 8 Visiting a Friend in New York City Out in New York City (08-08-11)1.jpg Out in New York City (08-08-11)2.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Bottega Veneta, a hat by Chanel, shoes by Christian Louboutin and sunglasses by Frame France. Aug 9 Out in The West Side Highway in NYC 8-9-14 Out in The West Side Highway in NYC 001.jpg Aug 10 Crustacean Restaurant in Beverly Hills Inside 8-10-11 At Crustacean restaurant 001.jpg Leaving Leaving Crustacen restaurant in Beverly Hills (10-08-11).jpg 8-10-11 Leaving Crustacean Restaurant in Beverly Hills 002.jpg Aug 11 Leaving La Maison de Fashion on Melrose in Los Angeles Today, Gaga recorded "The Greatest Thing ". Leaving a recording studio in LA (11-08-11).JPG :Lady Gaga wears a dress, earrings, cut-out cuff by Versace (Fall 2011), a ring by Chanel and shoes by Christian Louboutin (Daffodil). Arriving at Chateau Marmont Hotel 8-11-11 Arriving at Chateau Marmont Hotel in LA 001.jpg Aug 12 La Maison de Fashion on Melrose in Los Angeles Arrival 8-12-11 La Maison de Fashion.jpg Shopping at La Maison de Fashion in LA (12-08-11).JPG Leaving 8-12-11 Leaving La Maison de Fashion in LA 001.jpg 8-12-11 Leaving La Maison de Fashion in LA 002.jpg Aug 13 Leaving the Chateau Marmont Hotel in Los Angeles 13 August 2011 001.png 13 August 2011 002.jpg 8-13-2011 Leaving Chateau Marmont Hotel 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Versace (FW 2011) and sunglasses by Frame France. Boarding a Jet 8-13-11 Boarding the plane 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Versace (FW 2011), sunglasses by Chanel and shoes by Christian Louboutin. Aug 14 At Ranchos Estates Punta Mita Resort Aug 15 At Ranchos Estates Punta Mita Resort Aug 16 At Ranchos Estates Punta Mita Resort, Surfing in La Lancha Beach in Puerto Vallarta 8-16-11 Punta de Mita Nayarit 001.jpg 8-16-11 Surf in La Lancha Beach in Puerto Vallarta 001.jpg 8-16-11 Surf in La Lancha Beach in Puerto Vallarta 002.jpg 8-16-11 Surf in La Lancha Beach in Puerto Vallarta 003.jpg 8-16-11 Surf in La Lancha Beach in Puerto Vallarta 004.jpg "Yoü and I" Music Video The music video for "Yoü and I" was released today. Y&I-I-1.png Y&I-II-1.png Y&I-III-1.png Y&I-IV-1.png Y&I-VII-1.png Y&I-VI-1.png Y&I-VIII-1.png Aug 17 At Ranchos Estates Punta Mita Resort Aug 18 Leaving Hotel in New York/MTV: First/Beyonce's concert, Premiere of the You and I Music Video, VMA Promo Commercials, Twitpic normal_002 going MTV.jpg|1 8-18-11 Leaving Hotel 002.jpg 8-18-11 MTV First 001.jpg|2 8-18-11 MTV First 002.jpg normal_040.jpg|2 8-18-11 Teen Nick Halo Awards 001.JPG 8-18-11 Teen Nick Halo Awards 002.JPG 8-18-11 United States MTV First 002.jpg 003 Beyonce's Concert in New York.jpg|3 8-18-11 United States Beyonce's concert 002.jpg 8-18-11 At Beyonce's concert 001.jpg 8-18-11 At Beyonce's concert 002.jpg 8-19-11 Leaving Hotel 001.png|4 VMA 1.jpg|5 VMA 2.jpg VMA 3.jpg VMA 4.jpg VMA 5.jpg VMA 6.jpg 8-18-11 Twitpic 001.jpg|6 #''Lady Gaga wears a dress by Louis Vuitton (FW 2011), a hat by Carlos Benevides, sunglasses by Frame France.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a dress by Tom Ford (SS 2011), a hat by Carlos Benevides, sunglasses by Frame France and shoes by Christian Louboutin.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a dress by Tom Ford (SS 2011), a hat by Carlos Benevides, sunglasses by Frame France and shoes by Christian Louboutin.'' Lady Gaga's Pop Video Countdown Lady Gaga posted a video counting down her favorite pop video moments. 8-18-11 Lady Gaga's Pop Video Countdown 001.JPG Aug 22 At FOX Studios, Steve Stoute Interview Today, Gaga recording voice over for Lisa Goes Gaga. Gaga Simpsons.jpg 8-22-11 At a recording studio in Los Angeles 002.jpg 22 August 2011 001.png Aug 25 8-25-11 MTV VMA's Rehearsals in LA 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a jacket by Balmain, boots by Ellie and sunglasses by Frame France. Aug 26 Pre VMA party August 26 2011.jpg 8-26-11 Atom Factory VMA Dinner 001.JPG 8-26-11 Leaving Tequila and Ciroc party 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Alexandre Vauthier (FW 2011), sunglasses by Emmanuelle Khanh (GP 1000), platforms by Noritaka Tatehana (Lady Mary) and a necklace by Erickson Beamon. Aug 27 MTV VMA Rehearsal Gaga with her former acting coach, Larry Arancio. 8-27-11 At MTV VMA - Rehearsal 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit and hat by Saint Laurent and sunglasses by Jean Paul Gaultier. Aug 28 MTV Video Music Awards VMA 2011 Press room 005.jpg VMA 2011 Press room 002.jpg VMA 2011 Press room 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears pants by Brooks Brothers, a jacket by Versace, a t-shirt by Uniqlo and shoes by Dr. Martens. Category:2011 fashion